Brave New World
by shanbros323
Summary: This is a story set after Claire reveals her secret to the world. Criticism is recommended but try not not to be harsh Thank you and enjoy! Chapter 5 is finally up, I'm sorry it's been such a long time since my last post but you can't even hazard a guess on how busy I've been, hope you like it!
1. Revelation

**Heroes: A Brave New World**

"What is she doing?" asked Lauren Gilmore, Noah's voice was cracked because of grief and anxiety "Breaking my heart", Claire carried on climbing to the top of the Ferris wheel, determined to go through with her decision, after a few minutes she reached the top, she looked down, it was a long drop, all lights and camera's where at the bottom fixed on her, 'Well, this is it' she thought 'This was truly a moment of destiny' taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and jumped. It didn't take a long time for her to hit the ground, when she did, she hardly felt it, as usual, and she heard screams and gasps when she stood up, pushed her shoulder back into place and walked towards the crowd of reporters like nothing happened "My name is Claire Bennet" she said confidently "And this was attempt number…I guess I've lost count".


	2. Betrayal

**Claire Bennet, New York City, Sullivan Bros. Carnival**

Reporters bombarded Claire with questions about how she didn't die, she responded with talk about her power, when it first manifested, how she found out, she was just going to tell them about all the other Evolved Humans she knew and their abilities when Noah yanked her out of the way of the cameras and said "Okay, I know this is strange and you all want answers but we can't give you them yet, Claire has been awake for too long now and needs rest, even if she can heal from any wound" he chuckled at the last bit of dry humour, no one else did, a reporter at the front who was practically shoving his microphone in Noah's face asked "Who are you sir?" "Make sure you get all this down John" he quickly whispered to a short, balding man behind him who was scribbling on a notepad "I'm her father" Noah replied in an annoyed voice he saw John still scribbling mouthing the words 'I'm her father' "No you're not" came Claire's voice, Noah was shocked, he turned around and saw Claire glaring at him "You're just the man who the company gave me too to look after, which you haven't done very well, my father was the U.S Senator Nathan Petrelli (The crowd of people was filled with cries of surprise) He loved me but couldn't be with me because of you!" Noah had tears dripping down his cheeks. "What company Miss Bennet?" asked a reporter; Claire snorted "Miss Bennet? No, I'm no longer Claire Bennet, I'm Claire Petrelli" she walked away signalling the reporters to follow her, Noah felt a tap on his shoulder looking round he saw Peter Petrelli there "Don't worry Noah" Peter said "It'll all be fine, we have to leave though, tell as many of my kind as possible about what's happened, Hiro's waiting for us, he'll take somewhere safe" Peter started to walk away but Noah stayed still looking in the direction Claire went, Peter shouted at him "Noah, come on, we have to leave, _now_!"


	3. Reliance

**Matt Parkman, Los Angeles, Parkman Residence**

Matt watched the TV, shocked at what he'd just seen, while he held on to his dislocated leg, he ignored the pain despite the fact he was in complete agony. Matt had just watched the footage of Claire jumping off the Ferris wheel and telling the reporters of all the Evolved Humans she knew, his name was of course mentioned, and couldn't believe Claire would do this, condemn her own kind.

Matt turned off the TV and stumbled over to the fridge to grab a beer 'A cold beer was the perfect thing to dull the pain' Matt thought opening up the bottle on the kitchen counter, Matt put the beverage to his lips and let the freezing liquid gush down his throat like an unstoppable tidal wave, after a big gulp he found himself in a relaxed state, one that didn't last long because out of nowhere four visitors appeared in front of him, these were: Hiro Nakamura, Peter Petrelli, Noah Bennet and (unfortunately, in Matt's eyes) Sylar. Peter walked forward breathing heavily "Matt, I'm sorry for appearing out of the blue like this but- "Out of the blue!?" shouted Matt "That's the understatement of the year, what the hell is….is _He _doing here?" the Telepathic-cop spoke the last part with disgust as he glared at Sylar who had a flicker of anger flash through his eyes, Peter took a deep breath then, taking Matt's shoulders, said in a gentle voice "Matt, Gabriel has shed his evil side, he has turned over a new leaf, you have to believe him, even if you don't you have to take your mind off him now because we're all in danger" Matt shoved Peter away from him, he saw Sylar step forward, ready to defend his new, and only, friend if he had to "Gabriel?" he snorted "Gabriel? Are you kidding me Peter? , you say he's turning over a new leaf, but does he deserve to? No matter what he does he'll always just be Sylar to me, the sociopath who enjoys murdering innocent people" Sylar looked livid, he took a step towards Matt, about to retort, when Peter put his hand out and stopped him "Matt, before we came here, we stopped off at my Mom's, she'd had a dream, about the future, and what she said she saw was horrible, piles of bodies, mutilated because of all the experiments done on them, they were Evolved Humans, hunted, cut open, then exterminated by the Government, that's what coming! So you need to shut up about Gabriel and help us stop this before it starts" Matt was shaking with fury "What exactly do you need me to do?" Hiro smiled, thrust his hands in the air and yelled "Yatta!" Noah walked forward "Angela said that in her dream, Claire was the cause of it all by showing the world her ability, but there is one way to prevent it early, in a week's time Claire is having a meeting with the President" "Wait, Wait" Matt interrupted "Claire is meeting the President?, in a week?, that was quick" "Yes" Noah replied annoyed at being interrupted "Anyway, the President will be shot and- "The President will get shot?" "For God's sake yes, now stop interrupting me, Claire will be blamed and the Vice President will be his temporary replacement. He'll sign a bill for the capture of all of your kind"

Matt didn't know what to think if this, Noah continued "If we stop the President's assassination then no bill would be brought forth, no camps will be constructed, no experiments will happen" Matt still didn't know why they needed him, he was about to ask when Noah spoke "We need you to come with us to the White House and find the assassin so we can subdue him before he kills the President". Matt stood contemplating the idea for a few seconds then asked "Why not just get to Claire and stop her from going to the White House, then she won't be blamed and I won't have to be involved at all" Noah quickly replied with "The President will still die, and I'm sure you won't want that, as for Claire you saw how she was today" Matt could see tears slowly forming in Noah's eyes "She wants to talk to the President so I'm sure no one can convince her otherwise". A sudden smash was heard from the kitchen making them all turn ready for a fight; however they saw Hiro kneeling on the floor trying to pick up the remnants of a broken mug. "Sorry" he spoke in a nervous tone. The others took no noticed and continued their discussion "I don't like to turn to violence but can't one of you place Claire under, erm, house arrest?" Noah immediately stepped forward determinedly and said "Nobody is gonna hurt my little girl" Matt nodded at Sylar "What about him? I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige" Sylar scowled, Peter cut in between the two "Are you with us or not?"


	4. Capture

**Mohinder Suresh India, Madras**

Mohinder stopped walking at the door of his office and searched his over-filled bag for his key, he found it after two minutes of looking, wasting little time he stuck it into the lock and opened the door, Mohinder was surprised at what he saw: his entire office was cluttered and messy. All of Suresh's things where dragged out of their tidy places and all over the floor, "What in the world?" Suresh said in a confused tone he walked towards his desk make sure his feet don't step on his work when he examined his computer he saw that the screen was smashed Mohinder frowned then spoke "Not many people can sneak up on me because of my abilities but I'll give you credit, you've done very good" Suresh turned around and saw a young man dressed in a business suit with a gun strapped in a holster, the man grinned "So, you're Mohinder Suresh huh? I thought you'd be taller" "Who are you, and what do you want?" replied Mohinder with a scowl, the man laughed and then said "I'm Jason Ross and an agent of the American government, a new division of the military that focuses on the Evolved humans" Suresh was surprized that this 'Jason Ross' knew about Evolved humans "I'm here to invite you to be the head scientist of the division so you can find a cure for this disease and these people, including you, have" Mohinder snorted "Look, I've been down this road before, it's impossible to take Evolved humans powers away, it's hardcoded in their…..our DNA, you cannot change who we are" Jason sighed "Are you sure?" Suresh nodded the agent sighed again then quick as a flash he opened his suit and pulled out a taser, just before he pulled the trigger Mohinder dodged to the side, picked up a chair leg and hit the taser out of Jason's hand then took hold of his throat and with tremendous force, he threw him through the wall into the hallway. Through the gaping hole two other agents stood there shocked looking at both Mohinder and the knocked out Ross who was slumped on the floor, Suresh ran at the agents with might ramming them into the wall, after that he headed to the stairs knowing he had to get out of the building before he was neutralized like a criminal. Mohinder got to the exit and opened the door, "It's time Mohinder" Suresh thought "It's time we go back to the states".

**Claire Petrelli Washington DC**

Claire took her most expensive ear rings off; she had just had dinner with a very renowned reporter and felt the need to look her best. When she was done she went to the bathroom to turn the shower on then walked back into the hotel suite and saw her Uncle Peter Petrelli leaning against a wall with a sad look etched upon his wearied face "Peter? How did you get here?" she asked suspiciously "Hiro's power is a useful one to have, certainly during these times, now I have to ask, _why_ are you doing this?" Claire groaned then replied "I'm doing it for the good of our kind" Peter rolled his eyes and said "How the hell is condemning us good for our kind?" Claire paused then raised her voice "I'm not condemning us! I'm making people aware of us! Not lying like blessed Noah has all these years" she said the last part with complete disgust in each word Peter walked towards her with a stern face "Don't say a word against you're father, he's done some bad stuff in his life but he is still a good man and he deserves you're respect" Claire laughed loudly "Yeah sure he does" she spat sarcastically "Sometimes I wish he'd died when Suresh shot him those years ago" Peter's mouth dropped "You don't mean that" he moaned Claire went straight up to her Uncle and got in his face "Yes, I do, and I wish you'd died instead of Nathan, he was worth a lot more than you, now Get, OUT!" she yelled Peter was frozen in shock then, after he'd reclaimed his pride, he spoke to his niece "Are you still going to talk to the President?" the look Claire gave him made it clear that she was now inconvincible, taking one last look at who _used _to be his niece, Peter closed his eyes and teleported away.


	5. Power

**Peter and Noah, New York City, Petrelli Apartment**

Peter was stood looking out of the window of his apartment. He was surveying the city that he once thought was the safest place in the world for him but now, nowhere was safe for him and his kind, not unless he stopped the assassination of the most important man in America, which wasn't going to be an easy task.

Noah Bennet was sat at the kitchen table going through some old Primatech files. He had arrived an hour earlier with a box of these files telling Peter that one in particular would help them out greatly in their situation. As he shifted through the files earnestly he lifted his head and spoke "Have you got anything to eat? I'm starving" Having nothing better to do Peter walked over to the fridge and took out a soda and some leftover meatloaf from two nights ago, before he had been dropped into this crazy situation. He heated up the meatloaf in his microwave, put it on a plate then handed the beverage and the snack to Noah who nodded gratefully then finished the meatloaf in three enormous bites since he was so ravenous, he then washed it down with the soda sighing happily. "Thanks Peter" said Noah "No problem Noah" Peter answered "Now can you tell me why you brought all these files and how they'll help us?" he continued. Noah drank the rest of the soda, put the can of soda on the table and said "Look, the only reason I didn't blow Sylar's head off immediately is because I didn't have the time, but I thought- "But Gabriel's changed, I promise you" Peter interrupted but Noah carried on "He's tried to reform before and gotten worse after, he can't be trusted with all that power, but you can" this statement confused Peter, slowly he inquired "How could I be as powerful as he is? I can only hold one power at a time, you know that" Noah stared at Peter then looked down at the remaining documents flipping through them as quick as he could then, finally, he found the one he wanted. He opened it then gave it to Peter who examined it with interest. "_That _is Harrison Simons, he's a former agent of the company" Peter jumped in "How's he gonna help?" Noah smiled then carried on "I'm glad you asked. He has the ability to heal anything he touches" Peter shook his head in disarray "I don't understand" Noah replied "Peter, when your father stole your powers he not only completely removed them from your system but he also damaged the part of your brain that makes these abilities possible. Once you injected yourself with the formula it only partially restored your old power however, if we got Harrison to heal your mind, then you would gain your original ability back, sure you'd have to require all the other powers you mimicked but you would be back to your old self, which is what we need right now" Peter sat contemplating what Noah had just explained to him, he sat thinking for several minutes before standing and holding out his hand "So, where does this Harrison Simons live?" Noah took his hand and shook it smiling, thinking of the new hope him and his friends had just received.

Ads by InstantSavings


	6. Saviour

**Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi, Las Vegas, The Paragon Hotel**

Just so you know, [means that Hiro and Ando are speaking in Japanese, I know it's obvious but I just had to be sure that no one was confused.

Hiro looked lazily around the lobby of the critically acclaimed Paragon Hotel while Ando was talking to the receptionist asking if Tracy Strauss had checked in at all. That was what Noah Bennet had sent them to do while he and Peter 'figured some things out'. Hiro had brought his trusty katana with him in case of trouble and also if, though he didn't tell Ando this, he got too bored and had something to play with. He had the blade concealed in a long, black cylinder making it look like he was delivering some sort of package to avoid suspicion and panic. Sighing with frustration about how long it was taking Ando to find out where Tracy Strauss was, Hiro turned around and walked up to the front desk. Speaking rapidly in his home language Hiro asked Ando "[What is taking so long!?]" Ando answered in an irritated voice while the girl sitting at the desk was typing quickly into a computer "[Don't snap at me! They say that she is in the hotel but is not answering her room's phone, they have tried two times so far, I tried to tell her we were friends of Tracy Strauss but she said she still had to ask the guest's permission to let anybody up, she said she'd try to contact her again and asked me to wait over here while she does]" he took a breath then sat down on one of the seats in the row of chairs next to them. Hiro puzzled for a minute "[Did she tell you which room Tracy Strauss is in?]" he inquired, Ando looked up and replied "[Yes, she's in Room 103]" Hiro nodded thoughtfully then, looking around, pulled Ando to his feet and said "[Come with me]" they walked into the bathroom and, after checking that no one was there, Hiro put his hands on Ando's shoulders and closed his eyes, they disappeared in an instant.

When Hiro and Ando reappeared they found themselves in a long corridor with four doors leading into rooms, two on each wall, all had their numbers on a plate above the frame. "[Now we just need to find room 103]" Hiro said. It only took a glance to find the door as, even though it was the door that was furthest away from them, it was hanging off its hinges. Hiro opened up the black cylinder then drew the sword from its sheath while Ando formed a ball of red lightning in his palms, slowly and cautiously they edged towards the door. As they entered they found the front room a mess, they were about to look further in the room for signs of what could of happened when they heard a noise from what they assumed was the bedroom. They walked as quietly as they could to investigate the sound then, just outside of the door, they heard voices. Opening the door slightly Hiro looked inside while Ando squatted next to him peeking through the crack that Hiro had left for him. Inside they saw three men crowded around something on the floor: it was Tracy Strauss, apparently unconscious. Two of the men were wearing what looked like black, army jumpsuits while the third was in a sophisticated business suit. Hiro turned to say something to Ando when he heard the floor creek, looking around he saw the three people staring at him. Hiro gulped then, seeing no other path to take pushed open the door and, brandishing his sword said "You let water lady go or I chop your head off!" most people would have been afraid if it had not been Hiro with his square-rimmed glasses, short stature and baggy clothes issuing this threat however this was not the case. The three agents, which is what they appeared to be, laughed at him like he was a comedian telling joke then pulled out their guns, the two agents wearing jumpsuits were using rifle-like tranquilizers while the third pulled out a taser and aimed it directly at Ando who he seemed eager to bring down however Ando quickly sent a blast of Red Lightning at the trio, one of the soldier-like agents evaded it and so did his well-dressed ally however the third was not so fortuitous, he slumped to the floor completely unconscious while the other to responded to the attack by firing their weapons. Ando only just managed to dodged the taser by inches and Hiro simply teleported sideways to avoid the tranquilizer darts soaring towards him, when he reappeared he saw that Ando was tangled in what looked like an amateur pushing contest while the other agent was charging towards him with a standard, army issue knife. Hiro planted his feet ready to defend himself, then when the agent came to him lunging forward with his dagger Hiro sidestepped and pulled sword hilt down onto his attacker's wrist which caused him to drop his knife with a gasp of agony. Hiro took advantage of this strategy by plunging his katana straight through the man's side, inhaling his last breaths of air desperately as though it would somehow heal both his external and internal injuries; unfortunately no such luck was bestowed upon him. Hiro carefully drew the blade from the agent's side, he hated killing people, even his enemies, but he knew that, as his father had taught him, under some circumstances it was necessary. Hiro realized that the struggling between Ando and the last agent had gone down to a much lower level, turning around he saw the agent using Ando as a human shield while holding a revolver to his head "Go on! Stop me, Hero!" he drawled Ando looked at Hiro worriedly Hiro responded "I give you one chance to let Ando go yes?" the agent smirked then directed the gun at Hiro "Goodbye" he pulled the trigger. Hiro closed his eyes as fast as he could; opening them he saw the bullet at least a foot away from him. He walked towards he agent, took the pistol out of his hand and threw it away then after leaning down, he put his hand on Tracy's shoulder and Ando's leg then with a simple squint they disappeared.


End file.
